


Day 26: “But if you don’t see it, is it really there?”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Loki de-ages Spider-man in mid airNow that’s not nice...





	Day 26: “But if you don’t see it, is it really there?”

Everything was going well, every fu-uh-dging thing was going well until Loki the God of “I can’t live a day without causing mischief” came to terrorize earth, again and effed it up.

Why the censoring you may ask.

knowing Deadpool he wouldn’t normally hold himself back, heck sometimes not even with his daughter.

But thanks to Loki this was a special case.

No, no. Deadpool wasn’t cursed to not curse if that’s what your thinking, the thing is—

“Mister Wade are we there yet? I need to go potty really bad.” a child’s voice said next to the merc-with-the-mouth.

Now, you must be asking “Hey DP, who’s the kid?”

Well that my dear reader is none other than a very de-aged Spider-man also known as “Pweter. My name Pweter” the kid had said.

So the thing is him and Spidey had been patrolling when Loki came to do the whole take over and as a way of distraction, that had been _very_ effective was to turn Spidey into a toddler as he swung in mid-air.

Obviously there was panic but luckily Deadpool had managed to catch him without the toddler getting a scratch.

So now both merc and toddler were in the car he’d “borrowed” so they could get to the Stark tower as fast as they could.

“Do you think you can hold it in for a little bit longer buddy? We’re almost there.” Wade asks.

“I can twy. But I can’t make no pwuomises” the toddler tells him. So Deadpool floors it and in a manner of twenty minutes, they arrive at Stark’s home.

Wade parks right in front of the mansion and gets out of the car and heads quickly to the passenger side.

“Alright squirt. In there might be the solution to our problem!” Wade tells him.

“A bathroom?”

“That too. Now what I’m gonna do is put you in a piggyback so we can enter in easier by climbing the fence.”

“Why not jus’ know to see if anyone’s home?” The sweet innocent child asks.

“Because… I’m technically not welcome at Stark’s house much less when I sneak inside.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Ho you sweet summer-child. I’ll tell you later okay? Right now we need to be quiet so we can be sneaky, okay?”

Peter nods as he gets on Deadpool’s shoulders.

 

For the most part they were able to get past most security of the Stark tower. It was when they got inside that things got a little more complicated. Peter being small wasn’t exactly easy to spot if you have no knowledge of him being on Wade’s back.

“Stop. Not one more step further Mister Deadpool.”

Okay first of all, what happened to Neville wait no Gavis? Javi——JARVIS!

Now it’s some female voice “who are you? What happened to Jarvis!?”

“My name is Friday and you are trespassing Mister Deadpool. I am programed to ask you to leave or to shoot you.”

“Alright, not answering the second question seems kind of sketchy but nevermind that I need to speak to Stark. Where is he?”

“You are not allowed to know that.”

“Of fu——I mean Pete’s sake it’s important.”

“If it was that important you could have called first.” the man himself ladies, gents and non-binary friends.

“Oh get of your… high horse Stark you’d’ve ignored it.”

“True. So, what is it that you want so you can leave.” Stark demands.

“First call off your AI. I don’t want her scaring the kid” Wade begins to say.

“Kid?” Tony asks incredulously and at that Peter took his queue  to pop his head from behind Deadpool’s shoulder. Not by much though, he was a shy kid that way.

“Stark… meet our friendly neighborhood Spiderman” Wade says watching the other man’s every move. That sentence succeeded in the AI being called back and the genius’ eyes to widen in surprise.

“Wha— how?” he starts to asks but cut himself off.

“Yes, it’s actually him I saw him get turned into a toddler, right before my eyes so no this isn’t a scam.” He could see the billionaire's mind turning as he decided what to do.

“Fine Leave him with me. There’s no way I’d leave him in your care.”

A sudden gasp was heard before the toddler climbed even higher on Wades shoulder’s to grasp the merc’s head in a tight hug.

“You’re leaving me!?” he shouts. “Noooo! I don’t want him to go! No nonononononononono!!!”

“The hell? Wilson, what the hell did you do to the poor kid?”

“Don’t send him away!! He saved me from falling from real high place bad guy wanted to hurt me and he protected me!” the kid said while bawling.

“Bad guy?” Stark asks.

“Some guy calling himself Loki Laufeyson” Deadpool replies.

He sees the way Stark tenses and his skin pale just a bit. “We have to contact Thor,” he say and motions for them to follow him. I the meantime Wade grabs the child in his arms and shushes him promising he won’t be leaving.

“For realsies?” He asks, his big brown eyes shining with hope.

Wade grins and says “For realsies” in a serious tone. He looks up towards the other man and asks him where his bathroom is so the kid could go.

After that was taken care of Both went back where they’d left the billionaire and then continued towards his lab.

 

“Alright put the munchkin on the table while I look for the stuff I need and try to locate the asgardian” he made to move out of the room before he stopped and turned back to them. “Don’t touch anything while I’m gone. Got it?” He says to both.

Wade and little Peter nodded and Stark went on his way.

“Mister Wade?” Peter calls for his attention.

The merc looks down at the boy as he crouched to be on the same height as him “what is it buddy?”

“What is mister Stark going to do to me?” He asks shyly as he made eyes towards the door the billionaire had gone through.

“Well he’ll probably do some tests on you to see if you’re fine and dandy and to see if we can get you to your real age” he tells him sincerely.

“My real age?”

“Yeah, in this timeline you, little scout” he emphasizes by tickling the boy on his tummy making him laugh in result before continuing what he was saying “are actually closer to my age than you are now.”

“Really!? So am I like really tall like you?” Peter asks with a bright exciting smile on his child face and Wade chuckles “yeah, of course you are!”

“Oh wow!”

“Alright kid, let’s get you on the table before mister grumpy-pants come back ok?”

“Okay!” Peter says nodding his head like his life depended on it. So Wade picked him up and set him on the table Tony has.

A few minutes passed and Stark still hadn’t come back so the started to play charades, from that to fake sword fighting and from that to Wade throwing the kid in the air and then catching him. That’s how Stark found them when he was finally able to head back into the lab.

“Sorry for the tardy. Contacting Thor is not easy” he says as a way of excuse.

Wade puts Peter back on the table and goes to take a step back but the little spider quickly made a grab for his arm.

Wade leans down and asks what was wrong. “Don’t leave. I don’t like doctors or essams” the boy says in a scared whisper.

“Hey, hey everything’s ok I just need to give him some space so he can work okay?” He asks but the grip only tightens. Wade sighs and looks towards Stark “ is it okay with you if I sit with the kid? He’s not to fond of ‘doctors’ examining him”

Tony who’d been staring at their interactions simply nods. So now Wade and Peter sit on the table with said small boy on the merc’s lap.

“I’m still kind of scared mister Wade…” the boy admits to him. Wade hums “then close yours eyes”

“Why?”

“Because… usually one feels safer when they can’t see what scares them”

“You’re silly mister Wade that doesn’t work” Peter says with a giggle. “Ahh, but if you can’t see it, is it really there?”

At that the boy stops and stares at the masked man “does it really work?”

“Well lets see. Close your eyes for me will you?” The merc asks.

At first Peter was dubious but did as Wade asked.

“Okay now listen to my voice” he starts to say as he motions for Stark to get closer. He then grabs little Peter’s hands and extends them as far as they’ll go.

Tony came forward with one of his Doohickeys and started to scan the boy’s body with it. All the while the merc distracted the little boy on his lap by talking to him.

When the billionaire was done, Wade asked Peter to open his eyes.

“But he hasn’t done the testings on me” the boy says when he does as asked.

“He did. You see it wasn’t so bad.”

“Woah, I didn’t even feel anything” Peter says in awed excitement.

“Alright, if what I know about asgardian magic is to be true. This shouldn’t be a permanent thing. Maybe in a few days? A week? He’ll be back to normal. All we have to do is wait for Thor to get a confirmation on what I’m saying is to be true.”

Wade looks down at the little spider boy still in his lap “you hear that squirt! You’ll be back to normal in no time” he says and starts to tickle the boy making him laugh hysterically.

 

Now if only he could figure out, where the kid is to stay while all of this blows over…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed what I put on the table xD


End file.
